


Feeling high and others feelings

by catchmeinmydreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, Derek and Stiles bond, Drug Use, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Marijuana, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Feels, Stiles high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmeinmydreams/pseuds/catchmeinmydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three weeks after Allison's funeral, Stiles is still coping with everything including being possessed by the Nogitsune. So with no other options he calls someone he'd never, ever call in he middle of the night and by the following evening he ends up high as a kite, sitting in his bathtub for 3 hours. </p>
<p>Yeah just a typical night in Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling high and others feelings

Cigarettes are disgusting. Stiles can’t really understand why anyone smokes them. He never had the opportunity to actually smoke either. One of the main reasons was because of Scott’s asthma so Stiles never had the desire if his best friend couldn’t. However after the events of the nogistune and Allison dying he decided to try one. 

This, however, was a horrible, gross mistake that he deeply regretted. 

He coughed heavily out his window and crushed the cigarette against his sill. He watched the golden flames turn dark black.   
Just because he wasn’t possessed by an evil spirit anymore didn’t mean he was just going to be able to fall asleep again. He slept more than he did when he was being possessed but it wasn’t enough. He couldn’t get the image of Allison’s body in Scott’s arms out of his head. He couldn’t get Lydia sobbing over him when he woke up from passing out. He couldn’t get over the horrible things that occurred while he was a passenger in his own body, helplessly watching everything happen. 

The cigarette was a bad idea and now he was even more anxious. It was about one o’clock in the morning and his father had just started working late again. He started to leave Stiles alone at night again which was important. 

He hesitated with his cell phone unsure of what to do but he needed advice from the only person who could ever, possibly relate. 

“Stilinski? Are you kidding me, it’s six in the morning.” Jackson growled. 

Stiles was just really surprised that he even picked up after two rings. 

“Oh sorry, yeah, I forgot about that London time difference. It’s like one in the morning here.” 

Jackson groaned, “Why are you calling me?” 

“You hear about Allison?” 

Stiles heard Jackson shift and his voice changed a little, “Yeah. Lydia told me.” 

“Did she also tell you I was possessed by an evil spirit?” 

“She might’ve mentioned it.” 

There was silence for a few moments.

“I knew what was happening but I couldn’t do anything. I was just a passenger in my own body. A lot of bad things happened when he took control.” 

“Yeah.” Jackson said, “It sucks not being able to control your own body.” 

“Does that guilt ever go away?” 

“No, not really.” 

There’s silence again and it’s a scary but good silence. Stiles can’t really explain it but it’s nice to know that half way across the world a familiar face can relate to the pain he is going through. 

“Weed helps.” Jackson spoke, “I don’t know why or how but it does. I guess because it’s a plant? But it helps me sleep.” 

“Good to know. Thanks, man. Sorry I woke you.” 

“It’s okay.” Jackson replied softly and then before hanging up he replied again, “You better not do this again, Stilinski.” 

The line went dead and Stiles felt okay to sleep. He slept through the rest of the night, peacefully, without waking up at all.   
Xoxo  
Stiles considered pulling a 21 Jump Street; going through evidence at the station and stealing some weed. Instead he buys from a guy Danny met at Jungle.   
Stiles even asked Danny how he could get something to smoke it out of and Danny offered his pipe. Danny is never this nice to him but then again everyone has been really nice to him lately. 

Stiles goes home that night; does his homework, eats dinner with his dad, and waits around for him to leave for his shift. Once he does he sets up in the bathroom and begins. It burns his throat on the first inhale much sharply than when he did it drunk, occasionally at parties. Stiles coughed and gasped for air for a few minutes, unable to breathe. 

He stared at the glass pipe unsure if he should stop but after he catches his breath he lights the pipe again. He goes slow and steady; after a few hits he’s very relaxed. He feels good. Really good but he still can’t sleep. 

He decided to take a walk and yes he knows that might be a bad idea. For one it’s Beacon Hills; notorious for werewolves and kanimas but he wants to look at the stars. Stiles decided in that moment that taking a walk to look at the stars somewhere was worth the risk of getting attacked by a supernatural creature.   
The cool night air felt good on his skin and he walked numbly for a while. He walked down streets where there wasn’t a lot of traffic. It’s Beacon Hills and some streets are either packed or deserted. There is no in-between. 

Half way into his walk he realized he was much too high to be walking out by himself. He doesn’t panic he just kept walking. Then a large car drove past him and then the car suddenly stopped dead in the middle of the road. The SUV made loud squeaky, dramatic break sounds too. Stiles stopped too and peered at the SUV. He knew who the car belonged too. Okay he had a few suspects; Argent, a rapist, or Derek. The car slowly backed up to him and the window slowly opened. 

“Stiles?” 

Derek fucking Hale was sitting in the car peering at him from the driver’s seat. 

“Hey there Derek.” 

“It’s the middle of the night.” 

“It’s 10 pm.” 

“No it’s 1:30 AM.” Derek said. 

Stiles scratched the back of his neck, “I guess I sat in the bathtub longer than I thought, shit, oh well good to know. I’ll be heading back in my original direction.” 

“Wait.” He paused “What’s wrong with you?” 

“Just enjoying a beautiful, evening stroll on the streets of Beacon Hills.” 

Derek stared at him and sniffed the air, “Are you high?” 

“That’s ridiculous why would I be high that’s ridiculous-“ 

Derek proceeded to glare. 

“Yeah I’m high.” 

“Stiles, your house in a mile back.” Derek replied flatly, “Get in.” 

“What? No.” He paused, “Really? Cool because I just want to sit. Can you take me to Lookout Point so we can look at the stars? You don’t have to look at them with me but I really want to see the stars. Really badly.” 

Derek let out a long sigh. He turned on the car light and peered into Stiles eyes. 

“You’re eyes are really red.” 

“Are they like alpha wolf red?” 

Derek ignored him. The ride was silent for once and Derek couldn’t help but be genuinely surprised. He could never get Stiles to shut up. The last time he saw Stiles was at Allison’s funeral, which was just three weeks ago. 

Chris and Isaac went to France, and everything was different. It was a little off putting that Isaac was gone but Chris leaving and Allison dying didn’t really affect him that much. However, the drastic changes affected the people around him he’s grown to care about. 

So Derek drove to Lookout Point and after about thirty seconds after getting there Stiles yells, “Whoa you actually took me here? You’re the best ever!” 

Stiles jumped out of the car like a little kid on Christmas. He walked over to the rocks, sat down, and peered up at the sky. Derek went over to join him. 

“I didn’t know you smoked.” The wolf commented as he sat down next to Stiles on one of the rocks. 

“Did you know werewolves can smoke and feel something? I didn’t. Isn’t that cool? Do you know that?” 

“I do. I used to smoke a lot back in New York.”

“I forgot you were like an actual person who lived in New York. Did you have a usual coffee place too?” 

Derek glared at him and Stiles laughed, “That’s awesome.” 

Derek placed his arms on top of his knees, “You sleeping okay?” 

Stiles shrugged, “Sure, yeah. I’m fine, Derek.” He paused, “The stars are nice. When does anybody take a moment to just enjoy the moment?” 

“That’s a fair point.” Derek acknowledged, surprised.

So they sat in silence looking out at the city and up at the stars, for a while. 

“You should- uh- Well it’s certainly not my place to say this but I think you should talk to someone Stiles.” 

“That’s what Lydia said, once.” Stiles murmured, “But why should I be the only one who has to talk to someone? We’ve all been through really terrible things.” 

“But your body wasn’t your own; you couldn’t control your actions.” 

“Yeah, a lot of things were my fault. Allison…” 

“You didn’t kill her, Stiles. You didn’t.” Derek’s tone went more demanding. 

“I know. I mean I had no control; I was a passenger in my own body. I just…why me? The only person who I thought would understand would be Jackson, but he just told me to get high.” 

“You took advice from Jackson?” Derek snorted. 

Stiles scratched the back of his neck, “I admit that was a bad idea.” 

They exchanged looks. 

Derek sighed, “Okay. I’m going to show you something but if you try and blackmail me with it or make little comments about it or tell anyone-“

“Yeah, yeah okay Sourwolf I get it. What do you want to show me?” 

Derek got up and went to his car. He rummaged through the back seat and came back with a book. When Stiles got a hold of the book he realized it was a self-help book. 

“I don’t know what to say.” Stiles said. His mouth was gaped open as he turned it over to read the back.

“Improve your communication and strengthen relationships…” He read allowed. 

Derek ducked his head, embarrassed. 

“So what you’re saying is that accepting that you need help is important and it doesn’t make you weak. That it’s important and all you need to do is take the first step?” 

Stiles grinned from ear to ear proudly. Derek looked mortified that he even showed Stiles the book but he turned to look at the young man who was squinting at him with a big, goofy grin plastered on his face. 

“You’re still remarkably high aren’t you?” 

“Yes, but I’m right. Right?” 

Derek placed his head between his knees and groaned. 

“So you picking my ass up and being nice to me and talking to me out here is because you’ve been reading this book. Derek Hale, are you trying to be my friend?” 

“…You could say that.” 

“You are going to have to text me tomorrow because I’m going to swear this entire thing is a hallucination or something.” 

Stiles grinned but continued to speak. 

“Hey, this must be really big of you doing this; reaching out to me and all of that. I’m glad you’re working on it.” 

“Thanks.” Derek grumbled, still very embarrassed. 

He never had such a great conversation with Derek before and he liked it. Sometimes Stiles forgot that Derek was just a guy. That was important. 

“Maybe we should go?” Stiles asked. 

“We can say a little while longer.” Derek said.   
Xoxo  
When Derek dropped Stiles off he waited until he was inside. Stiles felt really good. He felt like that maybe if he ever wanted to get high again it would be for fun with Scott. He felt like that maybe he could tell his dad that he wanted to talk to someone or get a self-help book like Derek. 

What kind of shriek would even listen to him anyway? Of course then again Ms. Morrell was always around and she would be happy to sit with Stiles.   
His problems weren’t suddenly solved because Derek Hale picked him up on the street. He knew that there was a possibility of not telling his dad anything. He just knew that it was okay to feel the things that he felt. He also knew that if he ever needed Derek to talk to, he would be there. 

That was something magical all on its own. That was something entirely new, strange, but good. It was so good that Stiles ended up falling asleep moments after collapsed onto his bed. 

For now, everything was going to be okay. Stiles felt truly alright for the first time in a while and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that's it. I just love Derek and Stiles being friends. I truly wish they had more scenes together and it's as shame they didn't. I wanted to make something like this for a while and I finally did. This work is also COMPLETE.


End file.
